A mixer is generally used to combine two or more input signals to form a single output signal. These input signals can differ in frequency and phase, or in phase only. By selectively weighting the combination of these input signals, and in some cases varying those weights in time, a useful and complex output signal can be generated. A mixer with multiple inputs of equal frequency and distributed phase can generate an output signal of a similar frequency and of any phase through the selective weighting of each mixer input. To form a clock recovery system, it is desirable to have a mixer where the selective weighting of the mixer inputs can be directly controlled by a traditional data phase detector and its UP/DOWN logic outputs.